


You Never Know

by Devral



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, Spideypool Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral
Summary: You never know who might be at the door.Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Pregnant Omega





	You Never Know

Wade stares suspiciously at the front door, left hand cupped protectively around his stomach. His right hand holds a gun steadily pointed at head height, listening to the knob rattle as a key turns in the lock. 

As the door starts to swing open his finger steadily squeezes down on the trigger. 

* **_BANG_ ** *

“Holy shit, Wade! It’s just me!” Peter freaks from his position on the ceiling, spidey sense having warned him just in time.

“Oh!” Wade slips the gun back in its holster, moving forward to lean out the door way and look up at Peter. “I didn’t know it was you! Sorry, I needed to be safe and make sure no bad guys could hurt us.” 

Peter lets himself drop down, one hand clinging for just a second before he lets go completely, “So your new policy is to shoot as soon as the door opens? I’m the only one who has a key!”

Peter eyes Wade up and down. While Peter is dressed in freshly laundered civvies, Wade hasn’t taken his suit off for longer than a few hours at a time for weeks now. Unfortunately, that’s obvious from the cheeto stains on the gloves and other random unidentifiable stains all over the rest of it. Peter supposes he should be grateful that at least Wade has been willing to keep his mask off. 

“But what if somebody had stolen it from you? Text next time to let me know you’re coming!” Wade wanders over to his spot on the couch, flopping over on his side and grabbing up his bag of cheetos, left hand back to rubbing at his rounded stomach. 

“How many times have you shot out here today?” Peter looks back down the hallway at the multitude of holes in the wall. Wade must be having a really paranoid day for there to be that many new ones.

“People are always out to get me, Petey!” Wade splutters, outraged. “I need to make sure to protect the sprog. What if someone tries to kill me? What if my death is too much for the sprog and I miscarry? What if when I heal my healing factor decides to try to evict it!”

Wade’s outrage is quickly getting buried under his rising distress and he clutches at his cheetos, crushing them into his chest as he fights not to hyperventilate. 

“Hey hey hey,” Peter rushes over to him, carefully pulling the bag away and squeezing in next to Wade on the couch, pulling him into his arms. “I’m here. I’ll protect you both, I promise.”

Wade burrows into his chest, burying his face into Peter’s neck. The scent of alpha coming off him is strong enough to help soothe Wade’s omega hindbrain and slow the panic rushing through him. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Peter’s neck, smushing his nose even harder against the other man. 

Peter leans his head against Wade’s, sighing deeply and pulling Wade a little more into his lap. “Why didn’t you tell me this was stressing you out so much? You know I can be here more if you need me to.”

Wade whines petulantly.

“Hey, come on. You wouldn’t be shooting up the hallway unprovoked if you weren’t starting to freak out,” Peter points out, jostling Wade gently. 

Wade opens his mouth against Peter’s neck, pulling the skin in and sucking gently. Maybe if he swallowed enough alpha sweat and pheromones, it would help him stay calm for longer? 

Peter’s head tilts back again, giving Wade more access to his pheromone gland. “Wade? Are you going to answer me?”

“Mmp dn nee aneeon,” Wade grumbles around his mouthful.

“Was that supposed to make sense?”

Wade pulls back, pout twisting his face. “I’m not some whiny omega! I should be able to do this on my own!” 

“But that’s what I’m here for! I’m your alpha! I  _ want  _ to be here when you need me.” Peter starts out exasperated but as he stares at Wade, his face softens from its firm lines and he sighs. “This is my child, too, Wade. Let me protect you both?”

Wade suddenly crumples against Peter, smashing his face back into the warmth of the other man’s neck, tears dampening his skin. “I love you.”

Peter cuddles him close, “I love you, too, so much. You and this baby are the most important things in my life right now!”

Peter pulls away, smiling down into Wade’s wet eyes, “You’ll call me the next time it gets bad?”

Wade shrugs. 

“No promises, sweetums. You know how it can get up here,” he waves towards his head. “But I’ll try to remember.”

Wade opens his eyes wide, effecting as much innocence as he can. “Can I have my cheetos back, though? I’m still really hungry.”

Peter laughs, handing the bag over. He shifts them around so they’re lying sideways on the couch together, Wade’s back to his chest and head on his arm. They settle in to watch tv together, Wade crunching away contentedly. 


End file.
